


Faster

by Lavender471



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: Buch 2: Saphirblau | Book 2: Sapphire Blue, F/M, Fluff, Romantik
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender471/pseuds/Lavender471
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleiner Text über Gwendolyn und Gideon, findet im 3. Kapitel von Saphirblau statt. Ich habe die ursprüngliche Handlung, wie sie im Buch beschrieben ist, abgeändert, sodass Gwen anstatt ihren Großvater zum ersten Mal zu treffen zunächst alleine Elapsiert, bis sie von einem gewissen Jemand überrascht wird.<br/>Der erste Kuss von Gideon und Gwendolyn (in der Kirche), geschah nur wenige Stunden zuvor.<br/>-	Die Kursiv geschriebene Textstelle ist eine Originaltextstelle von Kerstin Gier aus Rubinrot, zu finden auf Seite 338, in der gebundenen Ausgabe<br/>Der Liedtext von Faster (Sofi de la Torre) ist etwas gekürzt und auf die Textzeilen reduziert, die am besten auf Gideon und Gwendolyn passen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion, die ich auf Deutsch geschrieben habe. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wann ich die Fanfic angefangen habe zu schreiben aber weil bei mir die Vorfreude für den neuen Kinofilm Smaragdgrün eingesetzt hat und ich meinen Speicher aufräumen wollte kam ich dazu diese Geschichte jetzt hier zu posten.. :)  
> Kommasetzung ist leider gar nicht mein Fall, da ich meistens Kommas an Sprechpausen setze :( Tut mir leid für die Fehler.  
> Ich habe die gleiche Geschichte auch bei Wattpad gepostet also bitte nicht denken ich hätte sie geklaut.

Zunächst hatte die Glühbirne, die von der Decke hing noch schwach geflackert, bevor sie vollends ihren Geist aufgegeben hatte. Ich versuchte aus diesem Grund die Taschenlampe, die mir das Eichhörnchen vorhin mitgegeben hatte, einzuschalten. Ich drückte auf den Knopf der kleinen Lampe. Anscheinend hatte wohl auch sie den Geist aufgegeben. „Na super", stöhnte ich. Ich klopfte mit meiner Hand gegen das Batteriefach. Vielleicht, dachte ich, hatte sie einfach nur einen Wackelkontakt, klopfen würde sicherlich helfen. Dem war offensichtlich nicht so, zumal sie immer noch nicht leuchtete. Da befand ich mich alleine in einem ungemütlichen Keller im Jahre 1948, der obendrein auch noch sehr kalt und feucht war, wie ich missmutig feststellen musste und hatte noch nicht einmal Beleuchtung. Zitternd rieb ich mir die Arme. Ich wartete darauf, dass sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, aber vergeblich. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich eine flinke Bewegung am Boden wahr. Kurz darauf raschelte es. Bestimmt war das eine Ratte. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr Unbehagen und Angst verspürte ich. Ich musste mich irgendwie ablenken. In dem Rucksack, den ich immer noch in meiner Hand hielt, befanden sich lediglich meine Schulbücher, eine Flasche Wasser, in der jedoch kaum noch etwas drin war und ein bisschen Krimskrams. Meine Hausaufgaben, insbesondere den Shakespeare-Aufsatz für Mr. Whitman, würde ich im dunklen nicht fertigstellen können. Zu allem Überfluss machte sich mein Magen erneut bemerkbar. Hätte ich doch nur etwas zu essen mitbekommen, anstelle von einer nutzlosen Taschenlampe. Zutiefst frustriert pfefferte ich sie auf das grüne Sofa. Zu meinem Glück prallte sie nicht vom Sofa ab und krachte auf den Boden, sondern landete im Spalt zwischen Kissen und Lehne. Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, was die Wächter zu meiner Erklärung: „Oh tut mir Leid, dass die funktionslose Taschenlampe einen Sprung im Glas hat. Der armen, hungrigen Gwendolyn war furchtbar kalt und obendrein fürchtet sie sich im Dunkeln. Insbesondere wenn hier wahrscheinlich (ich war ja nicht ganz sicher) Ratten ihr Unwesen treiben. Hinzuzufügen wäre da ja auch noch der junge Mr. de Villiers, der mich in der Kirche geküsst hatte. Gleich zweimal, wohlgemerkt. Kaum zu fassen oder? Und der mich nun gekonnt so behandelte, als wäre das nie passiert. Deshalb hat die törichte, kleine Gwendolyn einfach die Taschenlampe mutwillig weggeworfen. Erwachsene Menschen tun sowas doch die ganze Zeit", gesagt hätten. Ich schnaubte. Nein, das konnte ich den Wächtern der Loge auf keinen Fall sagen, das würde nur ihr veraltetes Bild über Frauen bestätigen.

Gideons verhalten betrübte mich sehr. Ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Warum küsste er mich, nur um mich dann wieder herumzukommandieren. Warum tat er so, als sei der Kuss nicht passiert? Immerhin war er derjenige gewesen, der mit dem Kuss angefangen hatte. Ich dachte an den Beichtstuhl zurück, in dem wir uns zu dem Zeitpunkt befunden hatten.

Mit seiner Hand auf meinen Lippen hatte er sich entschuldigt, dann hatte er mein Kinn gestreichelt, meine Wange, hinauf zu meiner Schläfe... Seine Berührungen waren federleicht gewesen, dennoch lösten sie ein Gefühl wie Feuer auf meiner Haut aus. „ _Du bist nicht gewöhnlich, Gwendolyn", hatte er geflüstert bevor er anfing, mir durchs Haar zu streichen. „Du bist ganz und gar ungewöhnlich. Du brauchst keine Magie des Raben, um für mich etwas Besonderes zu sein._ " Sein Gesicht war noch näher gekommen. Und dann hatte er mich geküsst. Kurze Zeit später hatte er versucht sich zu erklären, dazu war er aber nicht mehr gekommen, da er mich erneut küsste. Bis Xemerius uns unterbrochen hatte. Gideons Verhalten war unmöglich. Dabei mochte ich ihn, sehr. Wenn er mich nicht gerade herumkommandierte war er wirklich lustig und klug, und so charmant und so gutaussehend mit seinen smaragdfarbenen Augen... Der kleine Rebell, ich lachte leise, so nannte ihn Madame Rossini immer. 

Unsanft wurde ich aus meiner Erinnerung gerissen, als ich das raschelnde Geräusch erneut vernahm. Dieses Mal war ich sicher, es musste eine Ratte sein. Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa. Konnten Ratten eigentlich springen? Ich hoffte nicht. In meinem Rucksack wühlend (ich suchte etwas zu meiner Verteidigung gegen die Ratten) fand ich meinen kleinen, orangefarbenen IPod, auf den mir Leslie freundlicherweise ein paar neue Lieder gespielt hatte. „Du hast dazu ja keine Zeit mehr", meinte sie als ich ihr dankbar um den Hals gefallen war. Die herzliche Umarmung war nicht nur für den IPod, sondern dafür, dass sie allgemein in letzter Zeit immer wieder bewiesen hatte, was für eine tolle Freundin sie doch war.   
Mit dem IPod in der Hand, zog ich schwungvoll meine Beine mit auf das Sofa. Leise kichernd ging ich die verschiedenen Playlists durch. Leslie hatte sich offenbar einen heidenspaß daraus gemacht meinen IPod zu bestücken. Ich klickte mich weiter durch: alter Keller, Hausaufgaben, Relax, schlafen, Sport, Tanzbar. Obwohl ich in jede Playlist kurz herein hörte (alter Keller schien ein Mix aus verschieden Genres zu sein; Hausaufgaben waren eher sanfte Lieder, ebenso wie Relax und schlafen; Sport hingegen stellte eine Playlist mit sehr dynamischen Liedern dar, zunächst dachte ich dies auch über Tanzbar, bis ich auf ein paar eher sanftere Ed Sheeran Lieder wie _Kiss me_ und _Give me love_ stieß) brachte mich alter Keller am meisten zum Lachen. Außerdem befand ich mich gerade in besagten alten Keller. Leslie hatte diese Playlist für das Elapsieren ausgewählt, da war ich mir sicher. Ich war mir auch sicher, dass sie alter Keller als Namen wesentlich lustiger fand als Elapsieren. Daher wählte ich für den Moment eben diese Playlist aus. Mr. Whitman hatte den Chronografen auf exakt 120 Minuten eingestellt. Wenngleich es sich so anfühlte als sei ich bereits mindestens eine viertel Stunde hier unten, wusste ich, dass es kaum fünf Minuten sein konnten. Ich richtete mich daher so gemütlich wie es ging auf dem Sofa ein und fing an, der Musik zu lauschen. Langsam sang ich die Lieder, die mir bekannt waren mit.   
Nach einer Weile wurde mir jedoch zunehmend frischer, sodass ich aufstand und die Ratte ignorierend, zu den Liedern tanzte. Meine Augen geschlossen, träumte ich mich, passend zu den Liedern, in andere Zeiten, um auch die Dunkelheit zu verdrängen. Nach Dancing Queen, zu dem es sich, welch Wunder, prima tanzen ließ (ich imitierte dabei den Tanz aus dem Mamma Mia Film, hier im Jahr 1948 würde mich eh niemand sehen), kam Faster von Sofi de la Torre. Dabei konnte nicht anders als an Gideon zu denken.

„Can you feel it pulsing through your veins?

Fill me up with the glorious words you say

Make me part of the wonderful games you play

It's gotta be faster, faster, harder, harder

But you don't know what it means

So come on and brief me

You're obviously the chief of me

You always know what's best

I am just a singer in a hotel room

Trying hard to pass your test

And if I'm ticking all the boxes

Or tricking all the foxes

I guess it's not my call

And if you took me as I am

Would it be such a bad thing?

Saw me as I am would it be so bad?

If you felt what I had would it be such a bad thing?

Be such a bad thing?"

Ich tanzte, laut mitsingend, im Kreis.

„Das wär es sicher nicht", ertönte eine Stimme.


	2. Die Erklärung

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen und hielt inne. Es war eine mir sehr vertraute Stimme. Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder doch? Schockiert öffnete ich die Augen. Als ich die Person, die soeben meinen ganz und gar wunderbaren Tanz unterbrochen hatte, erblickte errötete ich stark. „W-Was?" ich schaute ihn bestürzt an. Faster war immer noch in meinen Ohren zu hören, aber den IPod schaltete ich trotzdem nicht aus. Dazu war ich im Moment viel zu Überrascht.  
Gideon de Villiers hatte sich soeben vor meinen, zugegebenermaßen, geschlossenen Augen aus dem Nichts materialisiert. Schon kam er auf mich zu, ganz langsam. Bei mir angekommen nahm er mir den IPod aus den Händen und zog mit einer leichten, beiläufigen Berührung meines Gesichts, die Kopfhörer aus meinen Ohren. Dabei schaute er mir in die Augen.  
Blau in grün.  
Mir stockte der Atem. „Ich sagte..." fing er an, ein spitzbübisches Grinsen im Gesicht „...das wäre es sicher nicht." Ich schaute ihn verdattert an. Wovon redete er da bloß? Ich wollte gerade meinen Mund aufmachen, um weiter nachzufragen, als er seinen Kopf leicht schief legte, wobei eine Locke in sein Gesicht fiel. Er lächelte mich an. „Be such a bad thing", zitierte er das Lied, welches ich bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch aus vollem Hals gesungen hatte. Mit seinem Daumen strich er über meine Wange. Das feurige Gefühl, dass ich bereits aus der Kirche kannte, kehrte zurück. „Das Lied was du gerade gesungen hast, du hast übrigens eine sehr schöne Stimme..." Er verstummte.  
Überlegte er sich gerade wie er weiterreden sollte oder ob er überhaupt weiterreden sollte? Ich für meinen Teil hoffte natürlich auf ersteres. Erneut Hoffnungen gemacht zubekommen, bloß um sie dann wieder in den Wind blasen zu müssen, das konnte ich zur Zeit nicht gebrauchen. Ich musste immer noch das Geheimnis hinter dem Geheimnis herausfinden und allgemein hatte ich sehr viele Fragen, auf die ich antworten haben wollte. Ein gebrochenes, oder zumindest ein zutiefst verwirrtes Herz konnte ich dabei nicht gebrauchen.  
_Vertraue niemandem. Nicht mal deinem eigenem Gefühl_.  
Ohne großartig weiter darüber nachzudenken nahm ich Gideons Hand von meinem Gesicht weg. Meine Arme verschränkend trat ich einen Schritt zurück. Der sanfte, warme Ausdruck, der bis gerade eben noch auf Gideons Gesicht zu sehen war, verschwand. An seine Stelle trat ... Enttäuschung, Schmerz? Ich war nicht sicher. „Bevor du gleich wieder damit anfängst mir zu sagen wie besonders ich für dich bin, woraufhin du mich wahrscheinlich wieder küsst, um dann ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren was vorgefallen ist, erneut beginnst mich herum zu kommandieren... Lass es einfach sein!" Die letzten Worte kamen mir lauter und schärfer über die Lippen als beabsichtigt. „Darauf kann ich nämlich gut verzichten." Schloss ich meine kleine Rede ab, nicht ohne einen kleinen Schluchzer aus meinem Mund schlüpfen zu lassen. Gideon jedoch trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und überwand somit den kleinen Abstand den ich zwischen uns gebracht hatte. Er lächelte mich verständnisvoll an. „Zuerst reden also." Es klang als ob er das mehr zu sich als zu mir sagte. „Gwendolyn" in seinem Mund klang mein Name viel schöner. „Ich... Es tut mir leid." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein langes, lockiges Haar. „Wo soll ich anfangen?" Auf mich machte er einen hilflosen Eindruck, wie er so dastand und keine passenden Worte zu finden schien. Nichtsdestotrotz würde ich ihm nicht helfen. „Nochmal zurück zu dem Lied, welches du vorhin gesungen hast. Wenn ich dich so nehmen würde wie du bist, tollpatschig, etwas verplant."  
Aha? Wohin sollte das denn jetzt führen. Ich wollte etwas einwenden. Definitiv! Okay ich war tollpatschig, dafür konnte ich nichts. Ich war schon so geboren. Aber verplant? Er lachte leise auf. So ein Kotzbrocken. Doch bevor ich auch nur einen Ton herausbringen konnte redete er weiter. „Bitte Gwen, lass mich ausreden." Er wartete kurz ob ich Einwände hatte, ehe er weiter sprach. „Du bist tollpatschig und manchmal auch so furchtbar unbedarft. Aber dann wiederum so klug und witzig ... Daher wäre es nichts allzu schlimmes für mich dich so zu nehmen. And if you took me as I am, would it be such a bad thing?" Zitierte er das Lied erneut. Himmel, wie lange war er schon im Raum gewesen bevor er sich bemerkbar gemacht hatte? „Ich konnte es mir nicht nehmen dich zu beobachten während du am Tanzen und am Singen warst." Konnte er jetzt auch schon meine Gedanken lesen? „Nachdem ich gleich ausgeredet habe... ausgeredet haben werde", korrigierte er sich, bevor er weiterredete, „..wirst du merken, dass ich dazu kaum Gelegenheiten bekomme. „Saw me as I am, would it be so bad?" Mal abgesehen davon, dass du äußerlich wunderschön bist, empfinde ich auch dein innerstes, wie ich es bis jetzt gesehen habe, als schön. Ich würde dich gerne noch näher kennen lernen... Oh Gott das hört sich total kitschig an."  
Gab er belustigt und verärgert zugleich zu. Ohne es unterbinden zu können brachte es mich zum Lachen. Das schien ihn im Weiterreden zu bestärken. „Wegen des Kusses vorhin in der Kirche... Ich schulde dir wohl noch eine Erklärung." „In der Tat", sagte ich jetzt wieder etwas schärfer und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. Mein Blick fiel dabei auf seine Hände, die unaufhörlich mit den Kopfhörern meines IPods in seinen Händen spielten. Er seufzte. „Es ist so:" Wieder rang er nach Worten. Es erstaunte mich ihn so zusehen. Normalerweise war er ein Meister der Worte. Brachte ich ihn aus der Fassung? In einer positiven Weise? Oder würde er gleich sagen. Es ist so, ich wollte dich nicht küssen, aber dann habe ich es doch gemacht, weil mir langweilig war. Bitte vergiss, dass das jemals passiert ist. Lass uns aber Freunde bleiben, ja? „Hörst du mir noch zu Gwenny?" unterbrach er meinen Gedankenstrom. „Was? Achso ja klar." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, redete dann aber weiter. „Ich wollte dich nicht küssen." Waas? Oh nein, jetzt kommt's. Ich bereitete mich innerlich auf die nächsten Worte vor. Gideon schien nichts von meinem Unbehagen mitbekommen zu haben, er erzählte weiter. „Ich wollte dich nicht küssen. Beziehungsweise, ich wollte dich schon küssen. Sonst hätte ich es schließlich nicht getan, oder? Naja, was ich sagen will, ich bin zwiegespalten. Einerseits gibt es den einen Gideon, der erst aufgetaucht ist, nachdem du zur Loge gekommen bist. Der Gideon, der anfängt die Dinge zu hinterfragen, die ihm aufgetragen werden. Dieser Gideon möchte dich nicht küssen." Er sah den veränderten Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht und fügte hinzu „Er möchte dich nicht küssen, weil es sowohl für dich als auch für mich Gefährlich werden könnte, wenn die Wächter von einer möglichen... Wenn sie herausfinden, dass wir beide uns mehr als nur freundschaftlich mögen. Du weißt ja was mit Lucy und Paul passiert ist. Sie könnten zum Beispiel denken du könntest mich zu dem Diebstahl des Chronografen überreden. Dieser Gideon möchte dich um jeden Preis beschützen."  
Seine Augen strahlten eine Wärme aus, wie ich sie noch nicht bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Der andere Gideon, der der dich küssen möchte, ist der „Logen-Gideon". Ihm ist egal was die Wächter veranstalten würden wenn sie über uns Bescheid wüssten. Er würde den Wächtern sagen, dass er in der Lage ist dich zu kontrollieren. Wie gesagt, " fügte er mit einem Blick auf meinen nicht sonderlich begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck hinzu, „Logen-Gideon ist manchmal ein arrogantes Arsch. Und in der Kirche hatte er die Überhand... If you felt what I had, would it be such a bad thing? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du das gleiche fühlst wie ich." Es war nur ein Flüstern. Ein Flüstern gefüllt mit Emotionen. Wer war es von uns beiden der mehr fühlte? Mir war das egal. Denn das was ich nach seiner Erklärung fühlte, war unbeschreiblich. Er schien zu überlegen, mit sich zu hadern, dann sagte er sehr leise zu sich selbst, sodass ich seine Worte kaum vernehmen konnte: „Hier sieht uns niemand aus der Loge."

Er verminderte erneut den Abstand zwischen uns und steckte dabei den IPod, mit dem er bis vor kurzem noch herumgespielt hatte in seine hintere Hosentasche. Seine Augen waren in meinen versunken. Kurz glitt sein Blick nach unten zu meinen Lippen, er zögerte, nahm dann mein Gesicht in seine Hände und ... küsste mich. Ganz sanft und zu meiner Enttäuschung sehr kurz, zu kurz. Gerade wollten sich meine Arme um seinen Nacken schlingen, da hatte er schon wieder von mir abgelassen. „Das musste ich tun, wenigstens noch einmal." „Aber.." ich klang verzweifelt. „Hör zu Gwendolyn, die Wächter dürfen nicht mitbekommen, dass ich dich sehr gern habe. Sonst können sie uns gegeneinander ausspielen oder was weiß ich noch alles." Gideons Stimme gewann zunehmend an Lautstärke. „Was ist?" fügte er hinzu, als er merkte, dass ich ihn trotz seiner erhobenen Stimme anlächelte. „Was wenn wir so tun als würden wir uns nach wie vor nicht leiden können, also vor den Leuten aus der Loge? Wenn wir alleine sind…" Den letzten Teil des Satzes ließ ich in der Luft hängen, wo er gekonnt durch Gideon ignoriert wurde. Er ging lediglich auf den ersten Teil ein. „Mit dem Gedanken hatte ich auch schon gespielt, aber dann dachte ich, es sei möglicherweise zu schwer, Gefühle vollkommen zu verstecken." „Hmm.. ich denke wir kriegen das schon hin." Ich grinste ihn an. „Weißt du, manchmal bist du nämlich immer noch ein arroganter Kotzbrocken." „Ach ja?" Er sah durchaus belustigt drein. „Du bist auch noch des Öfteren ein kratzbürstiges kleines Biest." Es schien nicht besonders ernst oder böse gemeint gewesen zu sein, daher versprach ich „das wird sich auch nicht so schnell ändern." „Na, dann ist ja gut" sagte er lachend. „Also ist es abgemacht?" fragte ich ihn daraufhin. Anstatt mir direkt eine Antwort zu geben küsste er mich noch einmal kurz bevor er grinste: „abgemacht."

**Author's Note:**

> Das nächste Kapitel ist bereits fertig und muss lediglich von Word auf Ao3 umgeformt werden. Es wird also wahrscheinlich am Montag veröffentlicht :)


End file.
